


Death of a Bachelor

by TwoSpirit



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Celebrity Crush, Dom Brendon Urie, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Hotel Sex, IHOP, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Panic At The Disco (Band), Sexual Inexperience, Showers, Smut, Starbucks, Top Brendon Urie, Touring, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoSpirit/pseuds/TwoSpirit
Summary: "So there I was. Kneeling in front of this gorgeous man." A gender-neutral story about a fan and their Brendon Urie experience.





	

So there I was. Kneeling in front of this gorgeous man. He brought me on stage during his concert in Albuquerque, New Mexico. His grip was strong, but it felt so gentle against my hand. Our sweat from our hands intermixed and it felt so natural. I helped myself on stage and sat in a chair while he serenaded me. His voice so calm but very powerful. I wonder to myself how a man could have the vocal range that he does. He went to the side of the stage and grabbed a flag. I didn’t notice until it was over my shoulders that it was a pride flag. I wrapped it around my body. It smelled of musky cologne. Tom Ford would be my guess. My nostrils filled with this heavenly scent. I closed my eyes and thoughts flooded my then empty mind. Will I get to talk to my idol after this show? Will I get a picture? Will he hug me? Will I hug him back? All these thoughts and more made a smile grow across my face. The song ended and I opened my eyes to him coming near me. He stood me up and took me to the end of the massive stage. Step by step we got closer to the crowd. Their screams were deafening. I tried to focus on my steps because I knew I would most definitely make a fool of myself by falling. We reached the end of the stage. The lights were right on us, causing me to squint. He whispered in my ear, “I’m going to put a VIP pass in your pocket, but don’t let anyone see me do it. Ok?” His voice sent a shiver down my spine. Goosebumps emerged from all over my body. He repeated, “Ok?” I finally came to my senses and replied, “Ok.” I felt a rectangular object go into my right back pocket. I could have sworn him poke my hole a bit. 

Fast-forward to the present. His cock in my mouth. He is shaven, but not bald. The hair is jet black. He is the perfect size for my mouth. His head has discharged a little in my mouth. The taste is bitter at first, but after a bit it tastes sweet like honey. I take it out of my mouth and ask him how it feels. He replies with a simple, “Amazing.” I go back to his cock. My lips wrapped around his cock. I start sucking ferociously and I can hear his insatiable moans. I reach up to feel his abs. They are hard and I start to feel my insides clench as I try to keep my climaxing too early. I take my mouth off his cock and start to lick his balls. I put one inside my cheek and pop it out of my mouth. His winces with pleasure. I look up as he looks down to me. He smiles with his teeth, which are perfect and pearly white. 

He helps me to my feet. He presses his lips against my passionately. I kiss him back. I can feel my head spinning. Is this real? I open my eyes and sure enough he is there. His black hair slicked back. I take notice of his facial hair. Scruffy. It looks so good on him. I bring my hands to his face and feel the strength of his jaw. I rub my thumbs over his chin and to his cheeks, feeling the scruff against them. His eyes open. His beautiful brown eyes notice that mine are open also. I feel him smile against our kiss. He pulls apart. He pushes me to the couch. I land softly. He pushes me down onto my back. He gets on top of me. I look into his dreamy eyes. He smiles as he brings his face to my neck. He starts kissing my neck. It sends shivers all over my body. I moan to release some of my sexual tension. His kisses resume until he takes off my shirt. He resumes kissing my chest and begins sucking on my nipples. He bites my nipple and it sends a joyous pain through my chest. I grab his head and push him down to my belly button. He kisses all around my stomach and then he gently pulls down my skinny jeans revealing my underwear. He kisses my private area through my underwear. I feel a feeling that I never felt before. It was like I was skydiving out of a plane into the Atlantic Ocean. The pleasure is so immense. I moan the loudest moan. He keeps going and I can’t stop moving from all the emotions that I am feeling. My arms and legs are twitching and as he removes my underwear. He resumes. I grab his hair and pull a bit to relieve some pleasure. His looks up as he is pleasuring me. I can see the enjoyment in his eyes. I moan to let him know that what he is doing is so right. He stops. I look down. He is taking his pants off. I see his cock. Fully erect. He asks me in a very sensual voice, “Do you want me inside you?” I am scared. I am a full-on virgin. I never sucked cock until today. I never got pleasure like he pleasured me today, and I certainly never had sex before. I tell him< “I am a virgin.” He responds, “It is totally ok if you don’t want to.” I want to have sex and I want my first time to be with him. I tell him, “Go slow, unless I tell you otherwise.” He agrees. He places a Trojan condom around his head and slowly rolls in down his shaft. He lubes it and then lubes me up. He slowly places his cock at my entrance and asks, “Are you sure?” I say, “Yes. Put it in.” He slowly and gently slides his cock inside me. I feel a pain like no other. This pain is pleasurable. He goes all the way in and then slowly starts to pull out and go back in. The pain is almost unbearable but it feels so good! I tell him in a moan, “Ha rder and faster!” He goes all the way in as fast as he can and soon the couch is making squeaking noises. I hear his breaths getting heavier and heavier. The feeling is so great that I can’t stop moaning. After about 10 minutes of sex he pulls out and lays on his back and tells me, “Sit on it.” I do as I’m told. I am over his cock and I slowly ease onto it. I moan until its all the way in. I begin to bounce on it and I am loving every motion. I look at him and he is moaning. Sweat is appearing all over us. His gaze meets mine. He pulls me down and kissing me while he pushes himself into me. I moan into his mouth. I dig my nails into his back. The feelings are so much. We stop kissing and we go back into our original position. He enters me and soon his facial expression is contorted and his eyes clench shut. His is about to reach his climax, and so am I. He says, “OMG, I am going to cum.” I tell him that I am about to also. He pulls out and pulls the condom off of his cock and his load sprays all over my bare chest. Right then, I orgasm. My whole body feels numb. My toes curl and soon my body relaxes and I feel so exhausted. 

He helps me up and he get into the shower in his hotel room. He turns the water on. It’s hot to the touch, but it feels amazing as we step in. He washes me up. The feeling of having him there makes me feel protected. After he finishes washing me up. I grab the luffa and put some Old Spice body wash on it. I rub it against his back. Washing every inch meticulously. He turns around and I notice his tattoos. I wash over all of them and then get on my knees to wash his cock and balls. I can tell the area is still very sensitive because he twitches. When I’m done, I stand up and he washes off the soap. He turns around and looks at me with those brown eyes that melt me every time. He then kisses me again. I kiss back. The hot water over us is really soothing as we kiss. We pull apart and just stare into each other’s eyes. He smiles as he looks over my face. I shyly look away and he laughs. He says, “Don’t be shy beautiful.” I look at him and smile. He turns off the water and we get out. The hot water has left out skin red, but the shower was heavily needed. We dry off and then exit the bathroom. He finds some new clothes. He grabs some Calvin Klein underwear and some black Calvin Klein pajama pants. He doesn’t bother to put on a shirt, which isn’t a problem to me. I put on my underwear from before and he offers me a shirt. I take it. It smells like him mixed with fresh laundry detergent. He takes my hand and guides me to his king sized mattress. He lays down and pats next to him, gesturing for me to lay next to him. I lay down. He puts his arm around me and we cuddle until my eyes start to close and my mind drifts into a deep sleep. I hear a door open and close. I rise up quick, freaked out at who it might be. I see him and realize that I slept in his hotel room last night. He has Starbucks coffee in his hand. He hands me a Vanilla Latte. My favorite drink from there. How did he know? I take the drink and take a sip. It is hot but tastes amazing. I thank him. He sits in the bed next to me and asks, “How did you sleep last night?” I answer back, “Amazing. I felt safe with you.” He takes his sunglasses off and says, “Want to get some breakfast? Maybe IHOP?” I immediately agree. I put my pants on, but leave his shirt on. We exit the room and his bodyguards are outside and escort us to his car. It is a Cadillac Escalade. It is the black-out version. I instantly fall in love. The bodyguards help me in and then he gets in next to me. The drive is about 30 minutes, due to the increase in traffic in the morning. I feel his hand over mine. I look down and smile. I fold my hand into his.

We arrive and the place is pretty busy, he has to be disguised or else the paparazzi will show up and ruin our day. We sit and order. I order pancakes with two slices of bacon and he orders pancakes, bacon, sausage, and two sunny-side-up eggs. We also order some orange juice. We eat breakfast and talk about our lives. I tell him about my background and my childhood and I learn some things that I never thought I would know like that he loves romance movies and his favorite fruit is a banana. I leave half of one pancake left, because I am so full. He asks, “Can I have that?” I tell him, “Of course.” He reaches over and pick the pancake up with his fork. He eats it quickly. He pays and tips our waitress and we leave. 

We go back to the hotel and he practices for tonight’s performance. I wonder what is going to become of this? If anything. I don’t know if last night and today were just one time things or if this is something more. I want to ask him desperately but I can get the courage. He asks if I want to join him tonight. I tell him of course I will. He tells me that I can be backstage the whole time and I agree. I never had an experience like that. My brain is all fuzzy and I don’t know what will happen after tonight’s performance. All that I know is that I might have real and true feelings for this man. I can hear him do his voice exercises and his voice is so soothing and I lay on his bed and close my eyes and just relax and enjoy the sound of his voice. Soon it’s time to go to the venue. We enter the Escalade again and arrive to the venue. Crowds of people are already there waiting to enter. We go around and enter through the back of the stage. I follow him backstage. He goes to get his makeup and wardrobe done. I sit and wait until he approaches me. He says, “I’m sorry that it took so long. I wanted some alone time before the show. We have about 30 minutes to enjoy to ourselves. Is that ok?” I tell him, “I would love to spend whatever time you have to spare.” We go back to his Escalade and enter the back. We close the back door and start to kiss. This feeling I am feeling. I never want it to end. His bodyguard comes to tell him that he needs to prepare to go onstage. He looks at me. His expression is sad. I tell him, “Don’t be sad. I’ll be waiting for you backstage after the show.” He gets up and kisses me and hugs me. I feel his muscles on the small of his back as I hug him. I give him one last squeeze before letting him go. I follow shortly after him. 

The show is absolutely amazing and I hear him end a song. He then talks into the mic. “This song goes out to a very special person. I love you dearly and I hope our time will never end.” Death of a Bachelor starts to play.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. Leave a comment with any suggestions. This was written in like 2 hours, so any suggestions are helpful! Thanks for reading! I may write another, so keep an eye out!


End file.
